A Little Sister
by Nephite
Summary: Booth has trouble dealing with his past and Michelle's friend has some problems of her own. What happens when Booth takes in this child? Please Review
1. Chapter 1

BOOTH

"Mom. Can I please have a little sister?" A young Seeley Booth begged, "I promise I'll treat her good and I won't let anything bad ever happen to her."

"Why do you want a sister Seeley you have a little brother." His mother didn't want anymore kids. She felt stressed as it was.

"Nick had a little sister and I want one too!"

"I'm sorry Seeley. Maybe when you get a little older." Seeley felt defeated. He walked to his room, his shoulders fell glumly around his chest, a sad look of pain plastered to his boyish face. He laid on his bed and looked at a picture of his family. It just didn't look complete.

I opened my eyes to reveal my apartment. What a strange dream. I didn't see much of my mom but I remember that memory the most. I asked her that question, two weeks later she left, and visited us a few times after. I wondered where she went but I never looked. She didn't want to have part in our lives so it wouldn't do any good to visit her. That day I couldn't get my mom out of my head, every time something happened it would remind me of her and how she left us. Even when she would visit and see our dad and what he did to us, still she never stayed. We tried, we showed her the bruises.

"Bye boys." She would smile and pretend everything was normal. Her goodbyes seemed more as if she were saying "bye, I'm off to the store now. I'll be back in a few" but they weren't. They were goodbye forever. Once I was eleven she stopped coming around completely.

"Booth. Booth!" Bones was yelling at me from my passenger seat.

"Sorry. What?" I had totally blanked out.

"I decided that you are right."

"Really? What about."

"That I need to stop getting boyfriends just for sex. I.. I want to feel...more. I want to make love. I want to be able to have one person for everything. Friendship, someone I can trust who I've learned from, and to make love." She was so beautiful, sometimes a little tenacious but that was all right. It made these moments even better. The only problem was I didn't want her finding that in anyone else but me. I loved her. More then anyone else. More then she would ever know. I couldn't let her know.

"Good for you Bones. But be careful who you decide to get together with." I dropped her off at the Jeffersonian and went home to sleep. I had to shake my mom off of me. I knew I would end up in the nut house if I didn't. I just couldn't stop thinking of how I caused all that bad. If I just wouldn't have asked my mom for a little sister she would still be at home. She wouldn't have felt pressured to leave and everything would be normal. My dad wouldn't have beat us and Jared would have been able to grow up normally. I tried to fall asleep but I just kept thinking about my dumb question. How could I have wanted a little sister bad enough to make my mom leave? Why did my mom's birthday have to come, why did I remember it? She's out there, probably celebrating while I can't forget her. I decided to have a beer so I went down to my favorite place. I got dinner while I was there too. When I went home I was able to fall asleep. Thankfully I dreamed of sweeter things. Bones.

EMILIYA

"Emiliya Prudencia Denner." I heard my dad in the front room. He must have seen the empty space on the wall where the clock used to be. I accidentally hit it with my backpack when I came in from school and knocked it off the wall. I didn't think he would realize. It was the ugliest thing I'd ever seen anyway.

"Yeah Dad." I really wasn't in the mood to get in trouble right now. I had better things to do. Like homework.

"What happened to the clock. It's not in it's spot." He didn't look mad, just sounded it, so he must be frustrated.

"It fell and broke so I threw it away. It's in the kitchen trash. Are you okay dad?" He covered his forehead with his hand.

"I'm alright sweetie just a tough day at work. My boss is trying to fire everyone but we need the workers."

"I'm sorry Dad." I gave him a hug and he reciprocated, "I love you."

"I love you too hun." My dad had been having a really hard time ever since my mom died, it wasn't easy for me either. We had really been relying on each other these past two years. It still feels like yesterday those police officers came to my door with her wallet. Clear as day that memory remains in my head. No matter how hard I try I can't get it out of my head.

"You probably have things to do." That was Dad speak for, I have tons of things to do so I'd better get to it. I would have gone bowling but the only person I really wanted to hang out with was Michelle. She was my best friend. When I looked at her life I was glad I still had my dad. Growing up it was just her and her dad and then he died a few months ago. She lives with this new lady, she said she knew her before. Her name is Cam. She's a pathologist. I didn't really see much of her though. Usually when I was at her house she was at work.

3 Weeks Later

BOOTH

"Bones we got a case." We hopped in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

CAM

"Do we have an identity yet Bones?" I heard Booth asking Dr. Brennan.

"No. Angela is checking the face markers right now." I listened as they made their small talk. I couldn't imagine they had no idea how the other felt, it was so obvious to everyone else! I put away the paperwork I had just filled out and went to see if Angela had gotten any information on this guy's identity.

"Did you get the identity?" She nodded.

"Douglas Denner. He's been missing for three weeks, his daughter Emiliya is in foster care. His wife died about two years ago." She showed me a picture. It couldn't be, Emiliya's dad. I immediately recognized him from all the encounters because of Michelle was friends with his daughter.

"Oh my Gosh!" I walked back to my office and called Social Services. They said Emiliya could be transferred but I couldn't take her in, I didn't have enough room. I had to help, I couldn't let her stay in the system. Then I got an idea. Booth could take her in, he was good with kids. He could help her have a normal life and he had extra room at his place.

"Seeley can I speak with you for a moment." He turned to face me his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. What's up."

"Can we speak in my office." He nodded and we walked very quietly to my office. We sat down, but I wanted to ease him into it.

"I have a favor to ask of you. It's pretty big so I need you to be open minded."

"Alright, I'm open."

"The murder victim is Douglas Denner. Well his daughter Emiliya. She's Michelle's best friend. She's always at my home and she's a great kid."

"You want me to check up on her?"

"No. Her mom died two years ago so she's in the foster care system. I was hoping you would take her in to live with you."

"I don't know. A teen? I haven't been a teen for almost eighteen years!"

"Please Seeley. You're the only one I trust for her to live with. I'm talking about Michelle's best friend. Since they were eight."

"Alright, how old is she?"

"Seventeen. She's really a great kid Seeley." Later that evening during dinner I confronted Michelle about it. I was wondering why she had been so depressed lately and now I knew why.

"So Emiliya is in the foster care system." Her head sprung up.

"How did you know?"

"We found her dad. He was killed." I choked on the last word. She just looked down and I saw a tear fall from her cheek to the table.

"She's like me now." I didn't know what to say, so I told her how sorry I was.

EMILIYA

"Hey Sweetheart. We just got a phone call. It turns out you'll be going to a more permanent foster home. They found your dad. He's passed on." My foster mom placed her warm chocolate hand on my shoulder. I had a feeling my dad wasn't coming back but hearing it just made it hurt worse. I felt a tear run down my cheek. I hated this, hated crying. Rilyn sat next to me on the couch and held me. At least she was comforting.

"I'm so sorry baby doll. I can't imagine what you must be going through. My mama died when I was nineteen. But I still had my daddy." I just laid my head on her arm and cried. She was my only comfort source. As I cried on her shoulder I felt a warm wetness fall on my head. I looked up and saw her red puffy eyes, she had been crying too!

"Rilyn!"

"I'm fine baby doll. What do you say we get something to eat?"

BOOTH

Today was the day I got my foster daughter. I had gotten cleared a few days earlier and Cam, Michelle and Bones came to help get her room ready. I had no idea how to decorate a teenage girl's room so they volunteered. They left the walls yellow. Michelle said it was her favorite color. The room was all ready by eleven o'clock. I had to get cleaned up! Cam was going to pick her up for me and she would be here by twelve. After I showered and got dressed it was only 11:30. I couldn't stop pacing. What if this girl hated me, I couldn't send her anywhere, I was doing Cam a favor and what am I supposed to talk to her about. I was twenty years older than this girl. Douglas was older though. He was about to turn sixty-two. His wife would have been sixty-one if she were still alive. Finally I heard my door open. I felt worried as I walked towards my door but relieved.

"This is Emiliya. Emiliya this is Seeley." Cam introduced us. She had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. She looked like her dad. She shook my hand and Michelle led her to the back room which we transformed into her room.

"What am I supposed to do?" I pleaded with Cam. I had never lived with a seventeen year old girl! What do you do with them. This was too hard.

"Just talk to her, don't be afraid to let your guard down!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my story and Hart Hanson for making Bones!**

**Booth**

Cam and Michelle left and I was alone with a teenager who had had lost both of her parents. Her story reminded me of Bones', maybe I could get them together sometime? Emiliya was in her new room doing who knows what. It was lunch time so I decided to go see if she wanted to go get something, or maybe I was just interested in what she was doing. I knocked on her door a few times and heard a faint, "yes?"

"Hey, it's Booth, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go get something to eat? I know this really good place." It was quiet for a few seconds before she opened the door.

"That would be great, I'm starving!" She patted her stomach. We got into my SUV and began the drive to the Diner.

"I'm sorry, about your parents I mean. I, I." I couldn't do it! I couldn't talk about my past. It didn't seem like it would help if I told her my story anyway, it wasn't that great.

"You what?" She caught on! I wasn't ready to tell her, if I ever would be.

"Nothing, I'm just sorry for your loss." She nodded and looked out the window.

"It's alright. My mom always seemed distant anyway, like in her mind she had more places she wanted to be then with us. I think my dad was just too stressed. He was a complete mess ever since my mom died and stressed over everything. Now they're at least together. Right? Free from this world, and me."

"I'm sure they don't look at it like that. I'm sure they wish they could be with you. Especially right now." I saw a small tear fall from her eye. She quickly wiped it away with her hand and shut her eyes, "I know it's hard to lose a parent, but at least you know they love you."

She nodded her heard, her eyes still shut tightly and her head resting on the car side. We pulled into the parking lot and we sat in the car for a few moments so Emiliya could compose herself. She didn't want to go in crying. She wasn't actually crying but I knew she was just a few words away.

In the diner the conversation changed to more lighter subjects. We talked about school, sports, and other stuff. I learned she really liked math and history, she played soccer and did ballet. She didn't have her driver's permit though. We were going to work on that.

**Two weeks later**

**Emiliya**

I was really starting to settle into life with Booth. He was a really cool guy but sometimes a little too strict. He wanted me to go to work with him because I didn't have school. It was some holiday. I didn't know what it was though, all I knew was I got off of school and I was happy with that much information. We went to the J. Edgar Hoover building and I got a visitor's pass. We went to Booth's office. He had a picture of his son Parker. That kid was so funny. He was good at entertaining, probably because all of his crazy ideas he came up with. I just went along with them and they were actually really fun. We would go up to random people and tell them really weird things. People thought he was cute, and me, I was just a weird teenager. Booth told us to stay inside but we walked to the park and luckily we got back before Booth got home.

"Hey, Agent Booth. Can I have a few words with you?" A younger man with curly dark hair asked Booth.

"Yeah, one second Sweets." He closed the file he was working, "I'll be right back." He shut the door behind him and they talked right outside the door. It took only three minutes and he was back in but the man was still standing outside the door.

"Who was that?"

"That's Dr. Sweets. He's a psychologist. He actually wants to know if he can speak with you." I was going to talk with a psychologist? Did Booth actually think I needed one?

"Okay."

"You know you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to."

"It's alright. I don't really mind." I left Booth's office where the man stood waiting for me. I'd never talked to a psychologist or anything like one. When my mom died I told my dad I thought he should but he didn't like the idea too much. He thought a man should act like a man and when he has a problem that is not fixable he should just suck it up. I didn't necessarily agree with that.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Sweets. You are Emiliya I presume."

"Yep. Emiliya Denner at your service." He walked me into this room, an office with furniture.

"Please, take a seat." He gestured towards an armchair. I sat down in the comfortable chair. They were a lot different then Booth's.

"Are you going to talk to me about my parents or something." He sat down in the seat across from me.

"Actually, I was going to ask how things are going living with Agent Booth."

"It's pretty good. He's a really easy person to live with. There's just something I don't understand. He's a great guy, or at least from what I've seen, and he's good looking but yet he's single. Why doesn't he have a woman in his life?" I probably shouldn't have gone there. This guy seemed to know him pretty well though and I was starting to ask myself what was wrong with him and everyday I would try to pinpoint it but I never could.

"Well. He's not completely without a woman. He does have someone who is very important to him."

"Well then why aren't they together?" It seemed simple. Right?

"I may not be the right person to tell you this." He was helpful! If he knew why couldn't he tell me. I was living with the man for heaven's sake. I had to know what was up. We finished up our talk, luckily I got away without having to talk about my parents. He led me back to Booth's office.

"Thanks for talking with me." I don't know why he cared. It didn't feel like a very fulfilling meeting, actually it kind of felt pointless.

"You're welcome." When I went back into Booth's office I had a mission. I sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"How'd it go?"

"Alright. We didn't really talk about anything important." I didn't know how to bring up this girl. I had to think of the right way to word it so he didn't know that I knew anything.

"So when are we going to do the fun stuff? Don't you ever get out of the office? Don't FBI have partners?" A smile made it's way onto his face. I asked more questions in that one sentence then I had all day.

"I usually only leave the office if I have a case. We could go visit the squints at the Jeffersonian though." That was where Cam worked. I was sure the mystery girl wasn't Cam though. The first day when I went to his apartment I could tell they were just friends. It only took about five minutes to get to the Jeffersonian. When we got inside he needed to use the restroom. While he was gone I asked to see Dr. Cam Saroyan and they directed me her way. I saw Cam working but I had to find this girl. I saw a very pretty brunette, maybe she was the one? It would be a lot easier once Booth got here, I bet he would basically point her out! The I heard a vice behind me.

"There you are! You just left! And you managed to find you way over here."I gave him a big smile, "Here, come here." We walked to a platform and Booth swiped a card and we walked up.

"Hi Emiliya." Cam greeted me with a smile.

"Hello."

"Hey, where's Bones?" Bones? There were some bones right there. Why did he want bones? Just then a beautiful woman walked towards the platform with a blonde boy who was also young like Dr. Sweets.

"Hey Bones!" Booth exclaimed. I knew it! That must be the girl he likes. His look and whole demeanor changed when she entered the room.

"Hello Booth. Do we have a case?"

"No, Emiliya just wanted to come down to meet you. She's been stuck in the office with me all day." The woman who was now standing on the platform next to us turned to face me.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan. I'm Booth's partner." Booth knew many doctors. Cam, that Sweets guy and Bones.

"Nice to meet you."

"You are the Denner, right?"

"Yes." Dr. Brennan, I can't remember her first name, had to do something in her office so naturally Booth and I followed. He sat on he long couch and I followed suit.

"What are you doing tonight Bones?" She sat typing at her computer. Her office was filled with artifacts and bones.

"I was going to do some limbo cases but I think I'm just going to go home."

"In the lab too mush huh Bones?"

"No I just don't feel like working tonight." I was wondering where this conversation was heading. When was he going to ask her out. I needed to go talk to someone besides these two. Someone who might understand this dilemma.

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been super busy with school and work. Thank you for reading. Please Review. Even an "Eh, it's alright". Anything at all! Thank you!!**


End file.
